Wolf's Cry
by Kiara Lupin
Summary: Kiara Potter is the sister of the Choosen one and soon finds herself being ignored by her family. One day Voldermot comes and Something happens. Kiara finds that she has knowleage that was long forgotten by man. Now 18 she finds she must join with her bro


Hello, Hello. Heres another story i dont know what to think of it yet so please review please please please!.

Tsume:For our shake please do review

Kiba:Yeah I dont fancy being caught and then used as a tissue again!

Kiara:Your so mean!(hugs Hige and blows nose into his sweat shirt)

Hige: Ewwww...

Harry:Hahahahah.

Kiara:Ok on with the show:P

* * *

A Prophesy Born, And a Mistake Made 

Kiara Potter watched out of the shadows as the happy 'family' played together. She no longer considered herself a part of this family. All her parents could talk about was Harry that and Harry this. For all she cared her sweet younger twin brother could go drown in the toilet, how she hated him. Even for a three year old Kiara held as much anger at her family as Voldermot did to his father. Her parents never paid much attention to her; they only cared for her necessities and nothing else. She never got hugs or treats, her father never took her up on a broomstick before or kissed her or took her out, and her mother never hugged her or tucked her in at night.

Though she grew up unloved by her mother and father that did not discourage her thirst for knowledge. The first time she read a book was when she saw her parents teaching precious Harry to do a simple lighting spell. At that time she didn't understand why they paid so much more attention to her brother then her, she asked them to teach her to but they flat out refused. Angry she ran out of the room and down the corridors of their house and into the library. Amazingly she thought herself to read with the help of an old house elf that served them. Soon she found herself learning and casting spells that even her pampered brother could not do. Kiara snarled animalisticly as she watched her brother being hugged by both of her parents. Oh yes how she hated them. They paid so much attention to their little brat that they did not even notice that Kiara's eye colour had started to change. One day their once dull grey green colour seemed to melt only to be replaced by vivid green irises on black sclera. Unbeknown to Kiara herself growing up unloved had awoken something deep inside of her that had been long forgotten by men.

-WR-

Lily Potter watched her first born out of the corner of her eyes. She greatly hated the fact that she couldn't spend any time with her little girl, but Dumbledore's orders were strict. They weren't to spend anytime with her or expose her to any type of magic including flying. If only the prophesy was never made,

Born as the month ends,

Each opposite,

One of light and one of darkness,

One will be know as the savior,

And the other known as evil,

One born with the power of light,

One born with the power of night,

One born with the knowledge long forgotten by man,

One born with the power of freedom,

Both will lead different lives,

Born as the month ends...

What lily didn't know was that this was just her excuses for loving Harry more then Kiara.

-WR-

Today was Kiara and Harry's fourth birthday, but it felt more like Harry's. Their parents were taking him out for his birthday party and a Quidditch match, while she would be staying at home with Professor McGonagall as her baby sitter. Things might have gone well if Harry hadn't decided to be a jerk about it during breakfast. Their parents were up stairs getting ready for Harry's big day and Kiara and Harry were sitting at the dining table, or more Kiara was sitting at the table and Harry was dancing around poking and teasing her.

"I'm going to a Quidditch match and you aren't. I'm going to a birthday party and you aren't. I got lots of presents and you didn't!" Harry sang.

"Dose it look like I care?" Kiara replayed spitefully.

"Why is that? It because mom and dad hate you, but they love me!" Harry continued as if she wasn't there.

Kiara let out a wolfish growl and grabbed her father's wand that her brother had been paying with and shouted "Expelliamus!" Immediately Harry was flung into the wall on the other side of the room. But unfortunately for Kiara her parents walked in just the moment she had shouted the spell. Both of them stared at Kiara who looked back at them in surprise and dropped James's wand. As the polished piece of wood fell to the floor with a dull clatter everything happened so fast. Kiara's eyes narrowed and sparkled with fire and the air sparked with static electricity, the windows were thrown open by a forceful wind, small glass objects began to shake and shatter, Kiara's long hair began to float around her. Lily and James felt their hair stand on end as suddenly everything stopped and Kiara fell to her knees gasping for air. Kiara knew something was going to happen something bad!

Looking up into the faces of her parents she whispered, "Get out now!" but just as the words left her mouth the kitchen door opened on its own accord sending in bouts of icy wind. And in the doorway a tall figure, the figure of Lord Voldermot. As he stepped in he whispered something under his breath and a jet of red light hit James in the chest sending him flying. Lily trembled and immediately stood in front of Harry. Voldermot laughed at her attempts at protecting her son, turning to Kiara he asked, "You care for your son so much, but what if I killed your daughter?" Lily still made no move from Harry. She didn't say anything at all but she looked away unable to meet her daughters gaze. Kiara's stomach twisted as the cruel truth unfolded before her; her mother wouldn't have even cared if she died as long as her brother survived. "So the chosen one shall die." As he said this he turned around and faced Lily. Kiara now understood he was going to kill the one that her mother protected the most.

"Stand aside you silly girl!"

"Not Harry anyone but Harry!"

"Fine how about you!"

Before Lily could react a yellow jet of light streaked towards her. As she crumpled to the ground Kiara streaked forward and stood in front of her brother. Even though she hated her family they didn't deserve to die! Voldermot laughed, "So you want to save you brother? Silly girl!" Just as a beam of light was about to hit her Kiara felt something in her change and she dodged the spell with ease, landing on her four paws…wait a minute paws? Four? What was happening to her? Kiara was starting to panic looking around she saw a bushy tail and black fur. She cried out in dismay but all that could be heared were sharp yelps and whines even growling. In her panic Kiara ran out of the house onto the street and was never seen again until…

* * *

Yay clift hangger! 

Toboe:Tsume I'm scared is Kiara ok?

Tsume:She's fine! now get of of me!

(Toboe lets Tsume out of his death grip hug)

Kiara:Muahahaha! Now please review me.


End file.
